M G
by Sora Yuutsuna
Summary: [OS] Et si une simple chaîne offerte à un anniversaire faisait l'objet d'une révélation ?


Le Geek ouvrit timidement la porte, avec Monsieur Nounours dans ses bras.

« Mathieu ? Miaula-t-il presque,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Souffla le jeune homme, accaparé par son boulot de chroniqueur,

\- Tu sais que demain, c'est mon anniversaire ?

\- C'est NOTRE anniversaire ! Rectifia Mathieu, t'as choisi un cadeau pour quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Je trouve pas ! Même Monsieur Nounours n'a pas d'idée de cadeau...

\- C'est un peluche, connard ! »

Le pauvre garçon sortit de la pièce, un peu triste. Mathieu Sommet est froid avec lui, et il le restera. Les espoirs sont inutiles avec ce mec.

Il alla dans sa chambre, tout triste.

« Pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec moi... Mumura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, j'en peux plus... »

Il serra fort sa peluche contre son cœur.

« Monsieur Nounours... Console-moi... »

La présence de cet être le réconforta un peu. La douceur du coton contre sa joue sécha ses larmes, et la kawaiitude de son visage le fit sourire.

« Merci... Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu... »

Il s'endormit, et sombra dans un sommeil paisible. Il rêva du monde idéal, rempli de bonheur et d'amour, d'êtres mignons qui courent dans les prés. Le paradis pour le Geek...

« Joyeux anniversaire, gamin ! »

La voix sarcastique du Patron le tira hors du lit. Il vissa sa casquette sur la tête et descendit dans le salon.

Des banderoles « Joyeux Anniversaire pour nous » étaient accrochés un peu partout et des ballons traînaient au sol. Toutes les personnalités et Mathieu étaient assis près de la table basse.

« Coucou, le Geek ! Lança joyeusement Maître Panda,

\- Tu arrives à temps pour la remise des cadeaux ! S'excita la Fille,

\- Oh patience, coquine ! Remarqua le Patron. »

Le Hippie tapa dans ses mains et exigea qu'on apporte les présents, suivi de son habituel « J'en ai trop pris, gros ! ». Tout le monde s'exécuta, le sourire aux lèvres. Mathieu en profita pour regarder le Geek, qui attendait dans son coin. Il n'avait aucun paquet dans les mains.

« Ben il est où ton cadeau ? Demanda le jeune homme,

\- Je le cherche, je le cherche... Répondit timidement le jeune garçon au t-shirt rouge. »

Finalement, Mathieu le trouva adorable comme ça. Hésitant, timide... Ça lui allait très bien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la petite famille se réunit de nouveau autour de la table basse. Chacun avait un paquet, sauf le Geek.

« Qui commence ? Demanda le Prof,

\- Moi ! Lança Maître Panda, c'est pour toi, professeur ! »

Il lui offrit le cadeau. L'homme en blouse l'ouvrit, et y découvrit une jolie paire de chaussettes-panda. Il offrit son étreinte à l'homme en kigurumi, ravi et aux anges. Ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis la disparition du Prof. Maître Panda reçut en retour une fiole de jus de bambou, celle qu'il appréciait tant.

Ce fut au tour de la Fille. Elle se tourna vers le Patron et lui tendit la boîte. Le pervers déchira littéralement le présent et récupéra un simple paquet de cigarettes des plus banales qu'il soit.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! S'emporta-t-il,

\- Désolée, y avait plus de capotes dans les rayons... S'excusa-t-elle,

\- Je pensais que t'allais m'offrir des prostituées bulgares et soubrettes japonaises !

\- Oh l'enculé ! Dirent les autres en cœur. »

Ils avaient raison, la Fille en pinçait secrètement pour le Patron. Elle se leva et sortit en pleunichant. Le Patron comprit aussitôt les intentions de cette femme, et se mit à la rattraper en pur gentleman, ce qui étonna fortement Mathieu.

Le Hippie tendit son cadeau vers Wifi, le chaton de Mathieu. Le petit animal déchiqueta le paquet et y trouva une jolie petite balle sentant l'herbe à chat. Il sauta dans la boîte et s'amusa avec son nouveau jouet.

« C'est naturel, gros ! T'inquiète pas ! Fit-il remarquer à son créateur,

\- Je me doutais bien... Souffla le jeune homme. »

Ils attendirent que le Patron et la Fille reviennent pour terminer cette cérémonie de remise des cadeaux. Cette fois, le dernier vint au Geek. Ses joues rosirent.

« Où est mon paquet ? Le pressa Mathieu,

\- Commence d'abord... »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il tendit son paquet vers son destinataire en souriant. C'est la première que le Geek vit son homologue lui adresser un sourire radieux.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon petit ! »

Le jeune garçon à la casquette déchira le papier coloré et entrouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit écrin bleu marine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il,

\- Ouvre-le, tu verras. Le rassura Mathieu. »

Il prit l'écrin et souleva prudemment le couvercle. Il y trouva une petite chaîne en argent où pendouillaient « M + G ». L'émotion s'empara aussitôt de son petit cœur fragile.

« M-Mathieu...?

\- Moi, je l'ai en bracelet ! Il te plaît ?

\- Oui, beaucoup... Mer... Ci... »

C'en fut trop pour lui. Il se précipita en larmes dans les bras de son créateur, et nicha sa tête contre son cou brûlant.

« Comment se fait-il... Tu me détestes, pourtant... Murmura le Geek,

\- Que tu crois ! Riposta son homologue. »

Il releva le menton du petit à la casquette et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je me montrais méchant envers toi pour ne pas te montrer mes sentiments. Avoua Mathieu, quand j'ai réalisé que tu pleurais à cause de moi, je pensais qu'il était trop tard. Mais heureusement, Maître Panda et le Hippie m'ont encouragé à te faire ce cadeau pour t'avouer mon amour.

\- Mathieu...

\- Désormais, j'essayerais de faire des efforts pour que tu m'apprécies. »

Le Geek finit par lui montrer un grand sourire plein de joie, le plus beau qu'il puisse faire. Il s'accrocha au cou de son créateur et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. C'était ce cadeau qu'il comptait lui offrir, un joli baiser tendre et amoureux.

Toutes les autres personnalités applaudirent très fort, émues.

« Magnifique, gros ! Lâcha le Hippie, au bord de la crise de larmes, je vais pleurer...

\- Pas mal, gamin ! Tu m'épates ! Plaisanta le Patron,

\- Kawaii ! Cria la Fille,

\- Trop mignon, je ne le savais pas aussi touchant ! Remarqua Maître Panda,

\- Je sais pas trop quoi dire... Grogna le Prof. »

Les deux se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, rougissants et souriants.

« Je t'aime, Mathieu...

\- Moi aussi, mon petit... »


End file.
